emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2080 (14th May 1996)
Plot Chris overhears Tina remind Frank about an appointment with the solicitor that afternoon regarding a contract. He wants to know what it is all about. Frank tells Chris that it is none of his business and reminds him that he is merely an employee at Home Farm now, just like Tina. This really gets to Chris. Kim is in a quiet mood and Dave has noticed. He thinks that Frank has upset her. When he suggests buying wallpaper for the baby's room, she stalls him saying that it is unlucky. Kathy has taken Alice to school. The Connells were there again and Sean is eager to sort them out but doesn't want the police involved. Sam has changed his mind about exploiting Elvis since Zak told him that he would get lasses. The Dingles invade the Village Hall to use the stage. Tina delivers a letter addressed to Nick to the tearooms. Kathy opens it and discovers it is from Elsa who is living in Australia and wants to start a new life now without Alice. Frank pressures Kim for an answer. She says that she has to consider Dave. Frank wants Dave out of Kim's life and the baby's. Roy isn't revising. Zak is busy arranging the Elvis scam. Butch has to lay under the stage and work the tears while Sam sings. Butch is jealous that Sam has got an important role. Alan is preparing for the lesbian hen night and wants everyone to behave normally. Sean asks Terry for a favour. He wants to be tipped off when the Connells next come in the pub. Susie goes in the surgery looking for Zoe. Linda is very blunt and tells her that she knows that Susie is trying to break Zoe and Emma up and she won't let it happen and threatens to tell Emma. Susie tells Linda that Zoe would not appreciate her meddling in her life. Zoe walks in on them. Everything is ready for the press conference. A journalist and a photographer turn up. Mandy serves them with cider. They look a bit stunned by what they see. Chris tries to threaten Tina again, but it doesn't work. She is too sharp for him. The press conference is underway and Zak is in full swing. He makes up the story that Sam was sitting in his high chair in a pair of blue suede shoes when Elvis died. The journalist recognises the dummy as the one that was stolen from the high street. Roy's dog chooses that moment to look under the stage and Butch thinks that this is a signal for him to set off Elvis's tears. It all descends further into a fiasco when Sam and Mandy start to sing different songs. The members of the press, Eric, Roy and Scott are all in hysterics. Ned gives Linda a hard time about going to Zoe and Emma's hen night. He doesn't want her giving the Glovers a bad name. He lets slip that it was Viv who got in touch with the bishop. Susie has one last go at changing Zoe's mind about going through with the blessing. Dave is keen to decorate the whole house now. Zak gets angry with the Elvis model as all his hopes of making money disappear. He thumps it and the head falls off. Viv arrives for the hen night. Linda mentions something about the letter to the bishop. Terry tells Sean that the poachers are just leaving the pub. Sean goes out and confronts Sidney Connell. He warns him to stay away from Kathy and Alice or else. The hen night is underway. Emma reveals that she is taking Zoe away for a weekend in Venice after the blessing. Terry was impressed by Sean's handling of the Connells. Sean tells him that he learnt a trick or two while he was in prison, but that he does not want Kathy to know about that. Eric is having a drink with the photographer and journalist. He mentions the lesbian wedding and agrees to give them the details - for payment of course. Elvis has been buried at Wishing Well Cottage. Dave has decided that he wants to be present at the birth of Kim's baby. He is confident that everything is going to be okay and proposes to Kim. She is surprised, but accepts as long as they can keep it a secret for now. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast *Reporter - David Burston *Sidney Connell - Rodger Fox Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes